Community Content
Fans are the reason why anything does so well: they provide the support and suggestions for mod makers to improve their content (although not always). Sometimes they even provide physical additions to the mod under the form of maps, submods, strategy guides or videos. Strategy Guides Fighting Brutal AIs A friendly helpful guide to fighting every skirmisher's nightmare fuel written by Necro Multiplayer Guide An collection of guides on all aspects of the PvP (player vs player) side of Edain, written by MaxPower Mapping Guide A collection of helpful links for BFME mapping in general and those that are Edain specific put together by OakenShield224 Adding Arnor to any map A quick tutorial on how to replace Gondor with Arnor on any map, written by Necro Submods Submods are fan-made mods that work with Edain Mod. These mods expand on different aspects that fans liked and have to be added manually. The Edain Team does not provide support for problems related to submods. This section links to different submods, and each link should have a small summary under it to give an idea of the submod. Folk of Middle Earth Submod Link An Edain Submod Link Strategy and Tactics Submod Link Chronicles-Submod The Chronicles Submod is a submod for Edain Mod which brings back the Wizard class, which was left out because it was deemed too false to the lore. The official thread can be found here. The Rise of Angmar: Remastered This completed submod adds the Angmar campaign from vanilla Rise of the Witch King to Edain. Each level has been adjusted for Edain's playstyle and Angmar faction, and a few extra missions have been added. The official thread can be found here Cinematic Submod The Cinematic Sub-Mod aims to make the experience of the Game more immersive and shift it more towards the content of the Lord of the Rings and Hobbit movies. As such the majority of the changes made are of cosmetic nature. Balance changes are little and caused only by new/changed abilities or spells. There will also be new skirmish maps based on prominent locations from the movies. All art assets added or replaced by the Cinematic Mod are in 4 times resolution, making them look sharp on monitor resolutions like 1440p and 4K. The official thread can be found here Youtube Below are seen the various channels that produce Edain videos and on which you can go have a look and watch the videos of people who produce awesome Edain content. New channels will be checked to make sure Youtubers produce enough Edain content. Official Edain Channel The Edain Channel is the first channel to present Edain videos. It has all the video content that is posted on Moddb and Modding-union plus some gameplay in German and English. You can check out the channel here. Calger Calger's videos revolve mainly around fun little 1v1 of individual units and heroes to see how well they compare against each other. These allow people to relativize the strength of units and heroes compared to the rest of the mod. It is to be noted, that while these videos are fun to watch and provide some context they should not be used as evidence for balance discussion since they lack the requirements of a proper experiment mainly in the single sample size and often do not consider the context of unit types, certain units are not meant to be on the front line but rather as damage dealers, in which case pitting them in a 1v1 will naturally put them at a disadvantage. You can check out the channel here Maps Maps are fan-made custom skirmish maps that are compatible with the Edain Mod. The maps can range from a simply fun concept to a complex map that includes new units and new buildings. Each map can be individually posted here by his/her creator or by somebody else with permission from the creator. The maps will either be grouped individually with the credits to creator or under the creator's name if more than one map has been created. Calsash Ost-In-Edhil Ost-in-Edhil was established by the Ñoldor during the early parts of the Second Age, located where the Sirannon met the Glanduin. A large road was erected to the West Gate of Khazad-dûm under the shadow of the Misty Mountains (Hithaeglir) to facilitate communication and trade between the Dwarves and the Elves. The official thread can be found here. Rivendell Rivendell, also known as Imladris, was an Elven outpost in Middle-earth. It is also referred to as "The Last Homely House East of the Sea", a reference to Valinor, which is west of the Great Sea in Aman. The official thread can be seen here. The Woodland Realm Mirkwood was a great forest in Middle-earth in the eastern region of Rhovanion between the Grey Mountains and Gondor. It was also known as Greenwood the Great, Eryn Galen or Taur-e-Ndaedelos, and was later re-named Eryn Lasgalen, the Wood of Greenleaves. The official thread can be seen here Fredius The "War of the Ring Mission Map Series" Fredius offers the player a series of mission maps, all described on the page where the player pits giant armies against giant armies in some of the most iconic battles of the Lord of the Rings. Flavor Map Pack (by Hoho96 and Dr.House93 ) The flavor map pack provides the player with 7 unique maps reworked and revamped by Hoho96 and Dr.House93. You can download it here. All the maps are bundled up in one .zip, so all you need to do is open it and drag & drop all the files in your ROTWK maps folder. All the maps are listed below: * Cair Andros, meaning "Ship of the Long-Foam," and pronounced "cyre an-dros", ''was an island in the river Anduin, resting nearly forty miles to the north of Osgiliath. It was of paramount importance to Gondor during the long war with Mordor in order to prevent the enemy from crossing the river and entering into Anórien. * '''Dol Guldur', also known as the Hill of Dark Sorcery, was Sauron's stronghold and base of operations when he worked his sorcery in the wood under the name of The Necromancer. It was located in the south of Mirkwood for over twelve-hundred years in the Third Age. * Durthang was an old castle in the mountains of northern Mordor, and one of the many Orc-holds along the northern mountains there. It stood in the northern Ephel Dúath (Mountains of Shadow), on the slopes above the Isenmouthe, which it in part watched over. * Emyn Arnen was home to a family of Númenórean nobles, and from there came Húrin, chosen by King Minardil of Gondor to be his Steward. Later, Kings of Gondor only chose their stewards from among Húrin's descendants, and eventually the Stewardship of Gondor became hereditary (the stewards named themselves members of the House of Húrin). * Minas Morgul (meaning "Tower of Dark sorcery") was a city/fortress of Gondor, originally called Minas Ithil ("Tower of the Rising Moon"). As the easternmost fortification in the kingdom of Gondor, and a sister city to Minas Anor (now known as Minas Tirith), Minas Ithil safeguarded the eastern borders of the Kingdom of Gondor and the capital Osgiliath from the forces of Mordor during the early part of the Third Age. As Gondor's armies weakened, it was then taken over by the forces of Mordor, and was used a base to attack Gondor and in the process, decayed into the dark and demonic fortress that gave the city its new name. * Nen Hithoel was a large lake upon the Great River Anduin amid the Emyn Muil to the east of Rohan. The lake is approximately twenty miles long from north to south, and ten miles wide. Upon the lake's northern approach from Anduin the Men of Gondor constructed the huge pillars of the Argonath in the reign of Rómendacil II to mark the northern boundary of their realm, although by the time of the War of the Ring that boundary has long since receded. * Osgiliath was the ancient capital of the Kingdom of Gondor. Depopulated during the Third Age, it gradually fell into ruin. During the War of the Ring, the abandoned city gained strategic importance as a crossing point over the Anduin, both for Men of Gondor and Orcs of Mordor. Glorfindel23 Minas Tirith (7 level) This map presents the battle of Pelennor field and the siege of Minas Tirith but specially edited so that Minas Tirith in this map has seven different levels on which Mordor must fight before reaching the final citadel. Glorfindel23 presents the player with an interesting mix of building plot and prop houses which brings a certain spice to the mix. More details can be found on the map page. Check out the official thread here. Helm's Deep Helm's Deep was the largest fortress of Rohan, where the guards of the Fords of Isen lived. Originally named Aglarond, it was, with Angrenost (Isengard), one of two Gondorian strongholds built to guard the Fords of Isen. Check out the official thread here. Caras Galadhon Caras Galadhon (pronounced /ˈkaras ˈgalaðon/) was the chief city of Lothlórien, at the center of the whole forest. Check out the official thread here. Henneth Annun Henneth Annûn, also called the Window of the Sunset, or Window on the West, was a hidden refuge of the Rangers of Ithilien in the northern part of Ithilien along the Ephel Duath, the Mountains of Shadow. The waterfall cascading over the cliff-face had originally run through the cave itself, but was altered to flow over one of the entrances; this likeness to a window gave Henneth Annûn its name. Check out the official thread here. Rhun Rhûn, also known as The East and Eastlands in the Westron tongue, is a large region in the far eastern part of Middle-earth. It was the home and kingdom of the Easterlings in the Second and Third Ages. It had many different groups who ultimately fought together and were in Sauron's service. They seem to be based on Asian cultures. The official thread can be found here. Minas Morgul Minas Morgul (meaning "Tower of Dark sorcery") was a city/fortress of Gondor, originally called Minas Ithil ("Tower of the Rising Moon"). As the easternmost fortification in the kingdom of Gondor, and a sister city to Minas Anor (now known as Minas Tirith), Minas Ithil safeguarded the eastern borders of the Kingdom of Gondor and the capital Osgiliath from the forces of Mordor during the early part of the Third Age. As Gondor's armies weakened, it was then taken over by the forces of Mordor, and was used a base to attack Gondor and in the process, decayed into the dark and demonic fortress that gave the city its new name. The official thread can be found here. Mithlond (Grey Havens) Grey Havens or Mithlond was an Elvish port on the Gulf of Lune in the Elven realm of Lindon in Middle-earth. The Grey Havens still existed into the Fourth Age under Círdan but its population declined as did the elven presence in Middle-earth. It is unclear just what the Fate of the Elves of Middle-earth was in the early Fourth Age and how long Círdan or his remaining folk dwelt at the Havens and continued to build the great ships that carried the Elves to the Blessed Realm. The official thread can be found here. Barad Eithel Barad Eithel or even Eithel Sirion was the fortress and capital of Fingolfin and Fingon during the First Age while their realm endured. It is located in the mountainous eastern foothills of the Ered Wethrin, at the source of the River Sirion just outside Hithlum some sixty miles from Thangorodrim. It was attacked and besieged many times during the First Age by the forces of Morgoth. When Men came into the service of the Ñoldor it was entrusted to the House of Hador. It survived the Dagor Bragollach but was conquered and occupied by the enemy after the Nirnaeth Arnoediad. The official thread can be found here.' Ered Mithrin' The Grey Mountains were the last remnants of the wall of the Iron Mountains or Ered Engrin, which once stretched all over the north of Middle-earth but were broken at the end of the First Age after the War of Wrath. North of the Grey Mountains lay Forodwaith, or the Northern Waste. This land was known as Dor Daidelos during the First Age, but most of it was destroyed in the breaking of Arda after the War of Wrath. The official thread can be found here. Mistrand Mistrand was a location in the Rhun region as shown in an expanded map of middle-earth used for role playing games. The official thread can be found here. Esgaroth 'Lake-town, '''or '''Esgaroth, known fully as "Esgaroth upon the Long Lake", was a small settlement and community of Men in the north-western part of the Long Lake in the Rhovanion. The town was constructed entirely of wood and stands upon wooden pillars sunk into the bed of the Long Lake, south of the Lonely Mountain and east of Mirkwood. It seems that the town's prosperity was built on trade between the Men, Elves and Dwarves of northern Middle-earth. The official thread can be found here. Edoras Edoras was the capital city of Rohan. The city of Edoras was built on a hill in a valley of the White Mountains by Rohan's second King, Brego son of Eorl the Young. Before this, Rohan's capital was at Aldburg in the Folde. Osgiliath 2475 T.A The city was founded by Isildur and Anárion near the end of the Second Age. Ruling Gondor jointly, they used Osgiliath as their capital. It was defended by two smaller fortress cities, Minas Ithil (where Isildur lived) and Minas Anor(where Anárion lived). Osgiliath soon became a large and flourishing city. At the heart of Osgiliath was a great stone bridge over the river. On the bridge was a tower containing the famous Dome of Stars, which housed the city's Palantír. Another important building (or possibly the same one) was the Great Hall, which initially served as a throne room for Isildur and Anárion. H4lbarad [[Rohan Open-World Map (H4lbarad)|'Rohan Open-World Map']] The map contains almost the whole Rohan, including Edoras, Helm's Deep, Isengard, Fangorn, fords of Isen, and a big plain of Rohan. The goal is to re—enact the strife between Rohan and Isengard where Rohan has to protect its refugees and destroy Isengard and the goal of Isengard is to kill all of the people of Rohan. The official thread can be found here Eriador Open-World Map It's a 1v1 multiplayer map, where one player controls Frodo and Sam and must quickly flee the Shire to anywhere he could find some help, while the other player controls Mordor with Nazguls and many other things and have to find Frodo and kill him. If Frodo dies, the game is over, Mordor wins. But if Frodo survives 40 minutes, he wins and the game is over too. The official thread can be found here. MEpeace Fornost Fornost, also known fully as Fornost Erain (Sindarin 'Northern fortress of the Kings' from for(n) (north) + ost (fortress); Norbury of the Kings or simply Norbury in Westron), was a city in Eriador of the kingdom of Arnor. It was located at the south end of the North Downs, about 100 Númenórean miles north of Bree. The official thread can be found here. The Battle of the Black Gate The Battle of the Black Gate also known as the Battle of the Morannon, '''was the final major battle during the War of the Ring. It resulted in the ultimate defeat of Sauron not by victory on the battlefield, but by the destruction of the One Ring by the hobbit Frodo. The official thread can be found here. '''Tower Defense Edain 4.0 This map is a tower defense for edain 4.0, the first one ever. It is a 4 player map in which each player cooperates. The official thread can be found here. TiberiumLeader Durthang (in partnership with hoho96) This map provides players the ability to pick between Ring Heroes from the good factions and then go against a maze of enemies in an attempt to ultimately defeat Sauron. There is a one player version, and two player version that can be found here. Evil Heroes Map This map was meant as a sort of sequel to the one above and presents the player with a completely new setup, allowing them to choose from heroes of evil factions to destroy forces of good. This time the focus was more on various heroes from evil faction rather then simply ring heroes. There is a one-player version and two-player version that can be found here (1 player) and there (2 player). Single Editions Nargothrond by Silverbane Nargothrond as the Elven stronghold built by Finrod Felagund, delved into the banks of the river Narog in Beleriand during the First Age. This map was originally created by Silverbane for BFME2 and was then converted into Edain 4.0 format by Davide3i. It presents the player with a 3 vs 1 fortress map. Category:Community Creation